Unexpected
by alexxx96
Summary: Most would say that it is naïve for such a young girl to believe that she has met the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with, and maybe they are right, but it has happened. However, what happens when the boy she has fallen so hard for turns out to be her boyfriend's best friend?


**Here's a new story, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all began

Growing up, I never believed in the fairytales and dreams of being high school "sweethearts" with someone. I always knew that I never wanted to be "that" girl. That girl who finds the guy of her dreams in high school, goes to college with him, graduates, marries, and has 2.5 children. When I was in elementary school I looked up to those girls as examples of what not to do as I got older. In middle school I pitied those girls, just knowing that they would never end up with their real happily-ever-after. During my freshman year in high school I stayed away from those girls, figuring they would only take me down the same path that they were on.

I figured out my hopes, dreams, and aspirations over those years; none of them including being a high school "sweetheart". Imagine my surprise when that was the exact path I was headed down, or so everyone in my small hometown of Forks, Washington believed.

It was during the autumn of my sophomore year, the Forks High School football team had just won its first game of the season, and now the whole school was out partying together. Football was like religion in our small town, no matter who you were- jock, geek, nerd, prep, goth- everyone loved football. When you live in a small town everyone knows everyone, and in the case of high school football in Forks, everyone knew someone who played football for the school, plays football for the school, or did so themselves. There is just no way of getting around it.

Our team has been undefeated for the past five years and has made it to the state championship each year, which has caused a tradition to develop among the Forks High School students. After every winning game, someone would throw a huge party to commemorate the event. The current party was being held at Jessica Stanley's mega-mansion and anyone who is anyone in Forks is here.

Since freshmen were never allowed at these celebratory parties, even though they did still try to sneak in, this would be my first time attending this type of event. Along with being a defining moment in my love life, it was also a large experience in my social life, my first encounter with alcohol. My best friend Alice had forced me to join her tonight, although she left me early on to go suck face with a lonely looking newbie, so I was trying to socialize with others from school when my life altered.

The moment had come where I first met the boy so many would later call my "soul mate". Jacob Black, Forks High's newest star, was being carried in on the shoulders of his fellow teammates. The whole room erupted in cheers for Jacob, as he had scored the winning touchdown for the team. His teammates finally lowered him to his feet causing everyone around him to begin jostling him with shouts of congratulations and pats on the back. He was being pushed around by two burly looking seniors when we collided, him spilling my first-ever alcoholic beverage all over the brand new shirt that Alice had purchased for me. He spent the next ten minutes apologizing profusely, but along with my normal character I would not have any of it, which started a conversation that would not stop for another two and a half years.

I never meant to be labeled as "that" girl, it sort of just happened. After months of dating Jake, everyone in our small hometown considered us the "it" couple. Everyone knew who we were, parents were planning our wedding, friends were always telling us how perfect we were. It was easy to fall into the rhythm of a relationship with Jake. Everyone else wanted it, so why shouldn't I?

My dreams were slowly starting to conform into what others wanted for me. Other girls hoped to marry after high school, while I wanted to become a top-notch lawyer. Most would figure that my plans were over once I met Jake considering everyone was throwing the high school "sweethearts" title at us, but it did not work out that way. I ruined everyone else's hopes, dreams, and aspirations for myself by falling in love with my boyfriend's best friend.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I will update soon.**


End file.
